This invention refers to a transport and storage container for concentrates of beverages or the like, particularly such as fruit juice syrups or the like, for making a ready-to-drink beverage, which container is capable of being inserted into a drink-making machine and connected to its system, wherein a dose of concentrate is removed from the supply of concentrate and water and, if applicable, carbon dioxide are added. The container consists of what is called an inner bag package known per se with an outer cardboard casing in the form of a folding box. The box has interconnected, especially glued together bottom and top flaps and a liquid-tight inner bas closed at its upper and lower ends by a sealed or welded seam, and wherein the inner bag gussets are folded inwardly in the area of the bottom and top closures and lie between two bottom or top flaps each. The bottom and top closures both of the inner bag and of the cardboard casing are identically embodied, the removal and machine-connection piece is connected by a flange to a side wall of the inner bag and the connection piece projects outwardly through an orifice in the side wall of the cardboard casing.
Up to now, plastic containers have been used for the transport, storage and keeping of beverage concentrates and the provision of supplies thereof in drink-making machines, which containers are insertedinto these machines and connected to the concentrate removal system of the machine. A disadvantage of the previously known plastic containers consists in the fact that upon their being "emptied" a relatively large, no longer usable residual quantity of concentrate remains in them. Furthermore, only certain plastics, unharmful to foodstuffs and luxury foods, can be used for the manufacture of the containers. However, this has the disadvantage of not being optimal with regard to some beverage concentrates, since, if longer storage times are involved, they can detract from the tast of the container contents. Also, the disposal of the empty plastic containers results in a considerable burden on the environment.
The already mentioned transport and storage containers consisting of inner bag packages have already been proposed for the purpose in question; however, the forms and designs available up to now have not yet proven to be satisfactoy enough to enable their unreserved practical use.